gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Next to Me
Next to Me di Emeli Sandé è una canzone presente nell'episodio Originale, il diciannovesimo della Quarta Stagione. Shelby fa una visita a sorpresa alla NYADA, e cantano un duetto insieme. Shelby rivela che stava cercando di rintracciare Rachel prima che facesse il provino per Funny Girl. Dice a Rachel di non fare nessuna canzone di Barbra perchè i produttori non vogliono scegliere una sua copia, ma una persona che stupisca e che sia originale. Shelby poi prende lo spartito della canzone, e l'uomo al pianoforte inizia a suonare. Shelby e Rachel cominciano a cantare. Alla fine dell' esibizione, si abbracciano. Testo della canzone Shelby: You won't find him drinking under tables Rolling dice or staying out til 3 You won't ever find him being unfaithful You will find him, you'll find him next to me Rachel: You won't find him trying to chase the devil For money, fame, for power, out of grief You won't ever find him where the rest go You will find him, you'll find him next to me Rachel: Next to me ooooh Shelby: Next to me ooooh Rachel e Shelby: Next to me ooooh You will find him, you'll find him next to me Rachel: When the money's spent And all my friends have vanished And I can't seem to find no help or love for free Shelby: I know there's no need for me to panic 'Cause I'll find him, I'll find him next to me Rachel: Oh, the skies are grey And all the doors are closing Shelby: And the rising pressure makes it hard to breathe (Rachel: Hard to breathe) Rachel e Shelby: Well, all I need is a hand to stop the tears from falling I will find him, I'll find him next to me Rachel (Shelby): Next to me (Next to me) Rachel e Shelby: Ooooh Rachel (Shelby): Next to me (Next to me) Rachel e Shelby: Ooooh Rachel (Shelby): Next to me (Next to me) Rachel e Shelby: Ooooh I will find him, I'll find him next to me Rachel: When the end has come and buildings falling down fast Shelby: When we spoilt the land and dried up all the sea Rachel: When everyone has lost their heads around us Rachel e Shelby: You will find him, you'll find him next to me Rachel: Next to me Shelby: Next to me Rachel: Ooh! Shelby: Oooh! Next to me Rachel e Shelby: Ooooh Next to me, yeah Oh woah! You will find him, you'll find him Rachel: Next to me Shelby: Next to me, yeah Rachel: Next to me Rachel e Shelby: Next to me yeah yeah Shelby: Next to me Rachel: Next to me ohh yeah Shelby: Oh yeah Next to me Rachel: Next to me Rachel e Shelby: Yeah You will find him, you'll find him next to me Shelby: Yeah Errori *Quando Rachel passa davanti allo specchio non si vede il suo riflesso. Galleria di foto Sweet dreams4.jpg Tumblr ml3zx3TCtZ1rojy6eo1 500.jpg Ù.jpg BGAWiO9CMAAn2Tb.jpg Next-to-me-rachel-shelby.png Video Navigazione en:Next to Mede:Next to Mees:Next to Mefr:Next to Me Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Shelby Corcoran